


A Kansas Yankee in King Castiel's Court

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attraction, Bonding, Familiars, Hiding, King Castiel, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Romance, Smut, True Mates, challenge, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: The moment Dean steps through the door to the occult shop, his life begins to change.  He learns of an entire other world, one where his truemate lives, waiting for him to come into his life.  It's nothing he could have ever expected, yet it's everything he could have ever wanted.  Dean's life is about to change, in ways he could have never expected.  In order for that to happen, he needs to step back in time, to enter this other world.  It's present meets past in a search for one's truemate.  Magic abounds and Alphas are not always as they seem.  Dean's in for the journey of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, everyone! This is the story I wrote for the Hidden Challenge. I do hope you all enjoy this one, I had fun writing it. Excuse the few idiosyncrasies in this story, I bent reality to fit the story. It's not a terribly long story, but I do hope it's enjoyable for you all.

 

 

 

 

 

The reason why Dean ended up in an occult shop was really just pure boredom, or so he originally thought.  It was during a street fest, and the door was open.  He’d already visited every vendor table, and most of the businesses who were welcoming people in, and yet, no one was really going into the occult shop.

 

So he did.

 

There was one other patron in there, wandering along the back wall, their attention on the different incense and oils, and they didn’t pay Dean any mind when he walked in.  The man behind the counter smiled and nodded politely at him.

 

“If you need any help finding things, please, feel free to ask.” 

 

Dean offered up a polite smile and a nod of his head before he began walking around the small shop, checking everything out.  Most of it was way over his head.  Oracle cards?  Prayer candles?  And what were the tiny, colorful candles for?  There were shelves full of occult books, empty journals to use for…spells?  Recipes?  He thought maybe they were meant to be spell books.  It was interesting. 

 

There were baubles and beads, crystals, pendulums, jewelry behind display cases, statues of gods from more religions than he was aware existed, swords, staffs, wands, the sheer amount of items seemed never existing, and that was rather fascinating since the shop was so small.  He reached the corner with the sage and oils, and mounted on the wall was a painting.  There were others on the wall, done by the shop owner, since they were all signed with the same name, but this one was much older.  It was of what looked like a European forest, complete with castle, moat, and…dragons.  It was pretty bad ass.  Beneath it was a tiny plaque mounted on the wood frame.  He had to lean up a bit to read it.

 

_Evergaurd Forest-Castle Rosegaurd 1492_

 

Huh, he’d never heard of Castle Rosegaurd.  He thought castles were usually named after the person that lived in them.  Curious, he pulled out his phone and Googled it.

 

_Castle Roseguard was home to Alpha King Castiel and his Omega, Dean of Winchester.  They shared a long rule, from 1481 until 1534, at which time King Castiel passed away.  He was the longest ruling king of his time, and the only one to respect his mate completely.  Prince Dean ruled with more of an iron fist than his Alpha, and their son John, known fondly as Jack earned the throne after the death of his parents._

 

Dean blinked.  No way.  That _had_ to be a typo.  There had to be more than one Dean Winchester.  Maybe that’s where his name originated from.  He scrolled down further until he came across pictures of King Castiel and below those were ones of Prince Dean.  His blood went cold as he found himself staring at his own face.  That was impossible.  He looked up at the painting again.  There were no people in it, just the castle, surrounded by lush, thick forests.  Forests like that were not as easy to come by anymore; most had been replaced by cities.  He looked down at the Wikipedia picture of the painting that was his clone.  This was impossible!  Just as his brain was about to settle on this being one hell of a coincidence, he noticed something peeking out over the edge of the prince’s collar.  Enlarging the picture only served to bring him to the brink of passing out.  There, peeking over the edge of the prince’s collar…was the edge of a rose tattoo.  The _same tattoo Dean had just gotten six months earlier._  

 

“No, no, no…”  He muttered as he stumbled backwards.  The shop owner looked up in alarm from where he was showing rings to a new patron.

 

“Sir?  Are you alright?”

 

“This isn’t real!  It can’t be!”  Dean looked up at the man in terror.  The shop owner considered him for a moment before speaking softly to the lady at his counter.  She nodded and left quietly, closing the door behind herself.  After putting the rings back, he came around the counter to stand in front of Dean.

 

“What has frightened you?”

 

Dean pointed at the painting on the wall.  “That!  It can’t have existed!”

 

The man looked up at the painting, his expression thoughtful.  When he looked at Dean again, he seemed to be looking at him in a new light.

 

“Well, it did exist, and it was a lush and beautiful kingdom.  It paved the way, if you will for modern royalty.  King Castiel was fearsome, but fair.  His mate was strong willed, independent, and his Alpha adored him.  During a time when Omegas were expected to be weak, easily manipulated, and sadly, feminized, Prince Dean refused to allow any of that to happen to him.  They had a wonderful bond that lasted nearly six decades.  I’m surprised you haven’t heard of Everguard, or of Castle Rosegaurd.  It’s in every history book that covers European history.”

 

“You don’t get it,”  Dean hissed.  He thrust his phone at the other man.  “ _My name is Dean Winchester_.”

 

As the man took the phone and looked at the painting of Prince Dean, Dean pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to show his ID.  The shop owner’s eyes were wide as he looked at the Wikipedia picture but when he looked next at Dean’s ID, he gasped, nearly dropping the phone as he realized why Dean had freaked out.

 

“Oh, oh my.  Give me a moment, will you?  I need to close up shop, then we can talk.”  He thrust Dean’s phone back at him before hurrying to the door and flipping the sign to read closed instead of open, then locked it. 

 

Dean put his wallet away and looked at the picture again.

 

“My name is David.”  The man offered as he walked back to where Dean still stood.

 

“Dean, obviously.”  Dean snorted and shook his head.  David motioned to the door at the back of the room.

 

“Do you like tea?  Coffee?”

 

“Coffee.”  Dean replied.  He followed after David as he went through the door and into a small kitchen area.

 

“You’re not an Omega.”  David noticed.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“What are you doing here?”  David asked.  Dean frowned.

 

“I was at the fest, with my friend.  I came in here cause the door was open.”

 

“No, I mean, you’re in the wrong place.  It’s not where you belong.”  David explained as he poured them both steaming mugs of coffee.

 

“I don’t… _what?_   I’m from here, dude.  I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, 24 years ago.”

 

David passed him one of the mugs and pointed out the powdered creamer and sugar, both of which Dean declined.

 

“Well, you’re most definitely in the wrong time and place.”

 

Dean pulled a face, not sure what this guy was getting at, and took his phone back out and did a Google search of Prince Dean of Winchester specifically.  There was that sensation of his blood running cold again as he noticed that every search led to that painting, or other ones done later in the prince’s life.  It was clear, even later on down the road, it was still him.  It was still Dean Winchester. 

 

“King Castiel and Prince Dean, they had a fair and just relationship.  I understand why you look like the prince, even if you don’t yet.  You _are_ the prince.”  David was staring at him, and it was a little (a lot) unnerving.

 

“Look at this.  Do you see this?”  Dean had not been listening though.  He held his phone out and managed to use his pinky finger to point out the tattoo peeking over the prince’s collar in nearly every painting done of his left side. 

 

“Yes, it’s the same as the one you have,”  David replied.  He adopted that thoughtful look again.  “I have something of Prince Dean’s, actually.  Maybe it will seem familiar to you.”  He jumped up and hurried off through another door at the back.  Dean assumed that one led to a storage room.  The shop keeper was back only moments later clutching a leather bound journal in his hands.

 

“What is the name of your car?”  He asked.  Dean frowned, puzzled by the question.

 

“Uh, Baby?  She’s a Chevy Impala.”

 

“Mmm.  Some things are falling into place.”  David murmured as he carried the book over to a small table and bid Dean to sit down and join him.  To say Dean wasn’t freaked out would be an understatement.  He watched as David opened the book, and almost immediately his stomach fell.

 

“Jesus, that’s my car!”

 

David had opened the book to a seemingly random page, but there, drawn in pretty accurate detail, was his car.  As he leaned over to get a better look, he realized that was his handwriting on the pages.  He was back to freaking out.

 

“What the fuck is this?  How is this happening?”

 

“Well, the reason I have this journal is because it was entrusted to my ancestor, a sorceress named Rowena.  She was apparently a thorn in Dean’s side, but in the end, he knew she could get the book to me.  She passed the book down to her son Fergus, who passed it down to his son Declan, and so on.”  David explained.

 

“I’m not following.  What does it matter if the book is passed down?  I want to know why _my_ handwriting is on _those_ pages, and why my car is drawn in there.  That has to be fake.”  Dean set his empty coffee mug down hard and crossed his arms.  “Is Sam in on this?  He has to be.  This has to be some kind of elaborate joke.  I don’t find it funny at all.”

 

“I assure you, Your Highness, this is no joke.”  David said in all seriousness.  Dean’s lip raised slightly as he frowned, almost in disgust.

 

“Name’s just Dean, not Prince Dean.  This is impossible, you know that, right?”

 

“Actually…it’s not.”  David slid the journal over to him and Dean grabbed it eagerly, wanting to find the mistakes, the lies that someone had to have made in doing this prank.  He was going to _kill_ his brother when he saw him next!

 

“Why not?”  He demanded as he flipped to the first page. 

 

“Because I am meant to send you back.”  David replied.  Dean’s eyes snapped up to stare at the man.

 

“What in the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

 

David held up a finger as he stood up, disappearing into that back room again.  This time when he returned, he was carrying a box.

 

“I’m as powerful as Rowena was, though I’m not as ruthless as she seemed to be.  I do white magic, I don’t practice necromancy, or any of the things she did.  She’s probably rolling in her grave knowing I’m as good as I am.  Anyway, she was entrusted with more than just the book.  You gave her clothing, which was a pain in the ass to preserve and in the end, it still fell apart, so…I recreated it.”  He started pulling things out that Dean had never seen before, but he recognized them from movies as being clothing only someone of royalty would wear.  Gold embroidered, white silk, it had to cost a fortune, and this guy had just…made it?  This joke was going a bit too far.  Sam had to owe this guy a small fortune!

 

“You just…made some robes.”  Dean looked up at the man skeptically.

 

“Of course.  You can’t show up in that, you said so in your journal.” 

 

Dean looked down at the book again.  It sure as hell seemed real, and that was starting to freak him out.  Again.

 

“Your sword is mounted on the wall out front.  That I have kept in excellent condition.  You’ll need it.  I made a new scabbard for it.  You’ll be the epitome of regality when you return home.”  David was still pulling things out of the box as he talked but Dean, he was about done.

 

“I _am_ home.  This is where I live, or did you not catch that?”  The Alpha snapped.  David, being only a Beta, flinched but didn’t back down.

 

“Yes, you said your current self would be skeptical, so you also sent this.”

 

David reached into the box and took out a wooden box about the size of a jack in the box Dean had had as a pup.  He set it on the table and opened the latch on the front.  As Dean watched, he reached into it and removed a glass globe.  It was what was _inside_ the globe that gave Dean pause.

 

Automatically, Dean’s hand rose to the cord that hung around his neck, and the charm hanging from it.  His hand closed around it, which made him jump in surprise.  This was impossible!

 

“Winchester was a very real place in 1492.  It was destroyed in a holy war, it’s people all but destroyed, so when you showed up in Everguard, no one, not even Rowena questioned it.  Rosegaurd, at that time was called Angelus.  King Castiel’s royal line was believed to have descended from angels, thus the name, but upon meeting and falling in love with you, he changed the name to Rosegaurd.  Rosegaurd still stands today in England, right on the Welsh border.  Winchester was in Wales.”

 

“Are you telling me, this is some Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court crap?  Except I’m supposed to fall in love and mate with an Alpha king, then pretend to be an Omega?  To what purpose?  And where does the kid come from?  Cause apparently we had a son?”

 

Doubt begins to seep in.  Sure, magic was real, he knew a couple of pretty talented witches, but…

 

“Wikipedia has it wrong,”  David replied.  “Castiel was not an Alpha, but he had to pretend to be one in order to maintain his kingdom.  Rules of the time stated an Omega could not stand on the throne and rule without an Alpha counterpart, so he’d have been removed and his cousin, a nefarious bastard by the name of Bartholomew would have been crowned.  Angelus would have crumbled under his rule.  He wanted Rowena dead, however Castiel did not.  Castiel sought Rowena’s council quite often, actually as she used her magic to heal sicknesses, and she was a midwife.  It was in her best interest to keep Castiel on the throne and Bartholomew off of it, so…she cast a spell to make everyone believe the king was an Alpha.  She cast a similar spell on you to make everyone believe you were an Omega.  It’s Castiel that carried your pups though.  Three, to be exact.  Thanks to Rowena they all survived birth and infancy, even during a time when there was a high infant mortality rate.  Only those inside Castiel’s most private circle knew the truth, and his secret was guarded very closely.”

 

Dean stared at the sphere David still held before reaching out and touching it.  Like a bubble, it just popped, and he found himself holding the necklace and its charm in his hand.  There was no way this could be a joke.  Sam wasn’t this organized.

 

“Read the journal.  It will tell you everything.”

 

Dean set the necklace down and turned his attention back to the book.  He read each page methodically, paying attention to tonal inflection, misspelled words, and the overall tone of what was written.  By the time he reached the last page, he was certain he had written it, though he was still a bit skeptical as to how.  Apparently he had been deeply in love with Castiel, almost from the moment he’d first laid eyes on him.  He’d known upon sight that the king was his mate, and they were bonded within three nights of first meeting.  That seemed intense.  He’d never connected with anyone in his dating career like that, not even Lisa, and he’d been with her an entire year without wanting to bond with her.  It was the reason they had split.

 

And yet, he had loved this king?  So deeply that he remained by the man’s side for nearly 60 years?  They’d had pups, apparently ones so beautiful he waxed poetic in the journal after the birth of each one.  Two girls, both Omegas, and a boy, also an Omega, but Rowena cast the same spell on him that she had on Castiel.  He wondered how Rowena was still there, 60 years later to protect John, who they called Jack.  He’d been named after Dean’s father.

 

This was too much to take in.  As he sat up, he realized David was gone.  Getting to his feet, his knees popped and his back needed to be stretched out.  He went up front to find David behind the counter, talking to a customer. 

 

“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”  He promised.  Dean nodded and went back to the kitchen.  Curiosity got the better of him and he began rooting around in the box, which seemed to hold a lot of other things besides just the box and clothes David had pulled from it earlier.  There was jewelry, including a gold crown, a couple of smaller paintings which he pulled out to look at, and a ring with a royal insignia.  One was of him with a very handsome man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.  Judging by the crown on the other man’s head, he assumed this was Castiel.  There was an immediate attraction that he felt just looking at the painting.  He could only imagine how beautiful the Omega was in person.  The second painting was clearly done years later.  It was Dean, Castiel, and three of the prettiest pups he had ever seen.  No wonder he’d gushed after each birth, they were gorgeous!  All three were blonde, and all had Castiel’s blue eyes.

 

“Your family.  Handsome pups, don’t you think?”  David was back and standing beside him as he looked at the painting.

 

“They’re beautiful.  I’m for real supposed to be there, not here?  I have family here.”  Something felt right about this.  He’d never really fit in here, and everyone in his life loved to make sure he knew that, even his brother.

 

“Well, Sam will come looking for you, and he follows you, though it will take him some time to work his way to me, mostly because that was the way you wished for it to be.  You asked that I wait three months to reach out to him after the initial letter that you leave for him.  Your instructions are in your journal, near the beginning.”  David tapped on the still open journal.  Dean grabbed it again.  He’d skimmed the beginning but now he read it through.

 

_“I’ve been here three weeks now.  It’s not what I expected.  For starters, it’s quiet.  I can shift whenever I want without getting fined for not going to a designated area which is nice.  Man, the library here, Sam would LOVE it.  I wonder if he misses me.  Considering he doesn’t want to be around me most of the time.  Man, if he knew I was a PRINCE here?  Maybe then he’d show me some respect.  I left word with David to send Sam a letter in twelve weeks.  Then it’s up to Sam if he wants to come.  But no one else.  I made that clear to David.  No one else is welcome.  Too many people come here and it’ll wear David out, plus it will risk my safety and Castiel’s.  I would kill anyone that would put him in harm’s way.”_

“Huh.”  Dean hadn’t realized he’d spoken.  “How do you get me there?”

 

“So, you’re going to go?”  David asked excitedly.

 

“Can I come back if I don’t like it?”

 

David’s smile wavered.  “Well, you’d have to ask Rowena.”

 

“Damn.  Maybe I could bring Cas back with me.  Might be safer.”  Dean considered.

 

“The kingdom would collapse and England as we know it would not exist.  Which would affect America.  Kind of like a butterfly effect.  So, bringing him back here is not a good idea.”

 

Dean deflated at that.  “Well, shit.  I have to get my affairs in order first.  I can’t just disappear.  Besides, I don’t know this Rowena, at least, not yet.  How do I know that you can get me there at all?”

 

David took obvious offense to that, it reflected in his scent, but he reached into the box and took out a smooth white stone that fit in the palm of his hand.  Holding it out, he recited words in a language Dean had never heard before, and suddenly a flash of light filled the room.  When Dean got over the retinal flash and looked, there was what looked like a lightning bolt just hanging in the air in the middle of the room.

 

“Take a look.”  David made a sweeping gesture towards the light which seemed to shimmer and move.  Dean moved slowly towards it and the closer he got, he began to notice what looked like trees _inside_ the light.  When he leaned closer, David pushed him inside.  Dean landed on his hands and knees, yelping in surprise.  He looked around for a second, spotted a castle in the distance, and what looked like knights, or at the least people on horses.  He yelped again and jumped back through the rift, landing on David’s kitchen floor.  David chuckled before reciting different words and shutting the rift down.

 

“I’m stronger than any witch that came before me.  Magic just doesn’t have quite the place in this world that it did in my ancestors’.  But as you can see, I opened it just fine.” 

 

“Yeah, so I can see.  Don’t ever do that again!”  Dean growled as he got to his feet.

 

“Well, the journal says you go through on May 31st.  That’s 15 days from now.  If you’re going to get your affairs in order, I suggest you hurry.”  David closed the journal and tucked that and everything else into the box. 

 

“Show me the sword.”  Dean wanted to see the one that was supposed to be his.

 

“Sure, it’s right on the other side of this wall.”  David led him back into the store, and pointed to two swords mounted on the wall, one above the other.  “Yours is the bottom one, Castiel’s is the top one.”

 

Dean could see the gilding on the handles of both swords, and the detailed scrollwork on the blades.  Looked like something he’d pick out too.  On the handles he could see words written.

 

“What does that say?”

 

David leaned up to see since he was shorter.  “It’s a spell, one of protection.  ‘May the wielder of this sword be kept safe in battle’, is what it loosely translates to.”

 

Dean studied the swords a bit longer before looking out at the street and the ongoing festival.  How was it still in full swing?  He’d spent _hours_ reading the journal.  David had moved back behind the counter where he was busy tidying.

 

“Alright then, well, I’ll be back in a few days then.”  Dean started for the door.  David smiled pleasantly and nodded.

 

“You know where to find me.”

 

With that, Dean stepped back out into the fading spring sun.  It didn’t take long to spot his friends.  It was weird to think he’d never see them again, but then, he wasn’t really all that close with them to start with.  The idea of finally meeting this King Castiel, and of finally having his mate is what motivation him.  Screw everything else in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Dean didn’t have much to get in order, and it timed  
perfectly with his return to the occult shop. He didn’t know why he had  
expected it all to be a dream, or for David and his shop to not be there  
anymore, but there it was, and he climbed the stairs, opening the door and  
walking in. David seemed to be expecting him and smiled when he walked  
in. He bowed deeply.

“Your Highness.”

Dean snorted. Maybe this was something he was going to have to get used  
to, but it still felt weird. He looked around for the dog and as if it had  
anticipated his arrival, it came trotting into the shop from the back room  
and planted itself at Dean’s feet. The little stubby tail was wagging hard,  
like he was happy to see Dean had come back. He shook his head and  
looked at David again.

“I tied everything up. So help me god, this better not be some joke, because  
I quit my job and broke the lease on my apartment. I canceled my cell  
service too.”

“This is very real, and soon you’ll be helping a country become everything it  
is mean to be.”

David was already closing the shop and locking the door. Dean fidgeted as  
he waited, and then David was leading him into the kitchen, just like last  
time. The dog, whose name he learned was Balthazar followed close on  
Dean’s heels. Dean ignored him in favor of the box, which was on the table  
again, but the clothes were laid out as well, waiting.

“So you’re going to go change. Leave behind anything that marks you as  
not of that world, including your underwear. They don’t wear underwear in  
the 15th century, not like they do now, anyway.” David instructed.

“Yeah, uh, ok. Where do I change?”

David pointed at the back room, so Dean took the clothes and went to  
change into them.

It was like they’d been made just for him. Everything fit perfectly, and  
when he placed the crown on his head, he marveled at how well that fit too,  
as though it had been made to sit on only his head. There was a mirror and  
he took a few moments to admire himself in it. He looked good. He looked  
like royalty.

After removing his watch, he slid that into his robe, but left his father’s  
wedding ring on his right hand. He also tucked the cord with the charm his  
brother had given him when they were just boys down inside his robes. No  
one would take that from him, but one day, he hoped to give that to his son.  
He was excited. Today he would meet Castiel. He couldn’t wait.

Returning to the kitchen, David bowed again. This time, the Alpha found  
himself preening a bit.

“So, now what?”

“Now, I send you home. Ask for Lady Rowena MacLeod. You can’t miss  
her, she’s thin, snarky, and has fiery red hair. It tends to be a family trait. If  
she has a vulture hanging around, don’t be alarmed, it’s her familiar.”  
David motioned towards his own head of curly, red locks as he talked, then  
pointed to a painting hanging on the wall. A thin woman with bright red  
hair wearing a dress that was rather inappropriately tight for the time  
period in which she lived was the focal point of a large canvas. On her arm  
was a rather menacing looking vulture. Dean hoped the bird wouldn’t be  
around when he got there.

“Ok. I just what, walk in the direction of the castle?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Oh! Let me fetch your sword first.” David hurried from the room  
and was back only moments later. He handed it to Dean who slid it into the  
scabbard that hung on his belt. Damn thing was heavy!

“You need this as well.” David handed him a cape, marked with his family  
crest. He recognized it from genealogy searches with his mother before  
she’d passed away. This was the Winchester family crest, stitched onto the  
cape that David fastened around his neck. A bracelet was then slipped on  
his wrist. He stepped back to admire Dean’s clothing.

“I look royal?” Dean wondered.

“Yes, very much so. That bracelet will mark your designation as Omega.  
Just seek out Rowena before the flowers fade, or everyone will know what  
you are. Oh, here’s your royal insignia ring.” David handed that over too,  
so Dean slid that onto his left pinky finger.

“I’m going to miss being able to brush my teeth and talk on a cell phone.”  
Dean meant it mostly as a joke, but he really was going to miss those things.

“You’ll make up for it running a kingdom, running free and shifting  
whenever you want, falling in love, and raising a family. You won’t even  
miss a cell phone.”

“I’ll have to gnaw on bones to clean my teeth. I don’t think I’ve done that  
since I was a pup.” Dean mused.

“I envy you getting to shift at all. Rules today are unfair, and  
disadvantageous to wolves. We need to shift, and yet, we are not permitted  
to within city limits. You ever been to one of those shifter parks? They’re  
pathetic and depressing. The last one I visited, wolves had shifted, yes, but  
there were so many, and no real room to run, so they were just sitting  
around looking sad. I had to leave. Perhaps you can make a difference. Do  
as much good as possible during your time there.”

David had that white stone again, and clutching it in his hand, he held it out  
in front of him.

“What is that stone?” Dean asked. David looked at it for a moment.

“It’s a Traveler’s Stone. There are only three in known existence. This is the  
one Rowena had, though it’s doubtful she knows where it came from either.  
Rumor has it, during a Druid ceremony at Stonehenge, they just…appeared.  
The three most powerful priests and priestesses each took one, not knowing  
at the time what they were.”

“Where did the spell come from then? How did they figure out what the  
stones do?”

David arched an eyebrow at Dean. “Are you procrastinating?”

Dean grinned, his fangs poking out over his bottom lip in display. “Maybe.  
But I really am a curious bastard. Besides, it might help me get in good  
with Rowena.”

David nodded in acknowledgement. “Well, the spell actually varies from  
witch to witch. Each stone goes to a different place. One to the past, one to  
the future, and one to the present. By present I mean a different location.  
If you’re in Alabama, you can relocate to modern day Japan. I only have  
the stone to go back in time. I don’t know who figured out what they do. I  
think a witch so powerful touched one once, and the rift just appeared. My  
spell is one of my own creation. I don’t need herbs and candles to do a  
spell, just as Rowena and her son Fergus did not. Not all witches are that  
powerful, I just happen to be.”

“Interesting.” Dean was a little wary of David’s powers. The man had the  
potential to be a dangerous witch. Powerful witches sat on high counsels,  
alongside politicians, advising them, casting spells where needed, and  
protecting both the president and the country. Dean encountered witches  
all the time in his day to day but none so far were as strong as David.

“You ready now?” David asked as he held the stone out again.

“I am, I guess. A little worried that I can’t come back when I want, but I  
guess I’m ready to get back there and start my life.” Dean laughed shakily.

“It’s Castiel, you feel the draw to him. Well, you’ll meet him very soon.”  
David smiled before lifting the stone high and reciting the spell again. The  
rift appeared and Dean stepped through it. This was the beginning of his  
life, not the end. His story was yet to be told. Balthazar yipped and then  
trotted out of the room. There was nothing of interest left for him there  
now that Dean was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was bright and the day was cool when Dean landed on the other  
side of the rift. As he got to his feet, he turned around to see David wave  
once, and then it was gone. He was alone in a strange, new world unlike  
anything he’d ever witnessed before.

The castle was ahead, just as it had been last time, so he began walking.  
These shoes were rather uncomfortable though, and walking became  
painful by the time he reached the castle. Guards stopped him at the gates.

“Halt! State your name and business!”

Dean almost forgot the right way to announce his title. He held his head  
high and prayed he could pull this off.

“My name is Prince Dean, of Winchester. I am one of the last of my people,  
and I seek sanctuary here, with King Castiel.”

Two more guards appeared, though from where, Dean wasn’t sure. Their  
swords were drawn and he tried not to let himself be intimidated by that.

“Follow us.”

So he did. The last place he expected to be taken though were the  
dungeons. He supposed this was protocol, though he thought it was kind of  
shitty. His cell was wet and smelled disgusting, so he settled for pacing  
while he waited for someone to fetch the king. He’d been stripped of his  
sword, but no one had touched his watch. A check of the time when he got  
there told him it was half past two. It wasn’t until nearly six that he finally  
heard the sound of people coming down the stairs and voices as they made  
their way down the hall to his cell. He stood tall at the door and waited.

The king came sweeping down the hall, robes trailing after him as he led a  
party of advisors and guards towards Dean’s cell. His posture screamed  
Alpha, and he wondered if perhaps David had been wrong.

“Look for a bracelet on the king’s right wrist. It’s made from  
moonflowers. That’s how he hides his secondary gender. It’s the same as  
the one I gave you.”

His eyes snapped to the king’s right wrist and there it was, looking out of  
place amongst all of his regal clothing. He stopped in front of the cell  
doors, out of reach of Dean’s grasp and scent.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“Prince Dean of Winchester. My people have been savagely murdered.  
Very few of us escaped with our lives.”

“And how, pray tell did you escape?”

“I was not in the castle at the time of the attack. I’d…gone into heat,” Yeah,  
he thought that was a good cover. “I returned home to find everyone dead.  
I don’t know what became of my younger brother. He’s an Omega as well.  
Perhaps he arrived here?”

“We’ve had no visitors from Winchester. Turn around, let me see what  
you’re wearing.”

Dean turned so Castiel could see his robes. David had done really well  
making them. When he turned back around, he saw that Castiel was  
looking at the bracelet on his wrist. His blue eyes snapped up to Dean’s  
face.

“Let him out.”

“But, Your Highness-” A smaller man with golden hair and eyes to match  
began to argue. The king growled, shutting the man up instantly.

“I said let him out. Bring him to the west wing and give him his own rooms.  
Feed and clothe him and do not argue with me again!”

The man swallowed hard and yelled for the dungeon master as the king  
began walking away again. Dean wasn’t sure how to read their first  
encounter, but he took it as a good sign that the king wasn’t calling for his  
execution.

After his doors were opened, the blonde man reappeared.

“My name is Gabriel. I shall take you to your quarters.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Gabriel. Why was I taken to the dungeon? Is that  
standard protocol?” Dean asked as they started walking.

“Protocol? I don’t know that word. I believe the guards acted hastily. The  
king is not pleased with them for this.” Gabriel replied. “Most are brought  
to the throne room, but we just received word of possible war in the east, so  
everyone here is on edge. I do hope you will forgive our behavior.”

“Of course.”

He followed Gabriel up the stairs, and then up two more flights. Then they  
were walking down wandering halls that Dean was certain he’d get lost in if  
he had to find his own way later on. Finally, after a good 20 minutes of  
walking, they reached an open door.

“These will be your quarters. The king will come and speak with you  
himself when he is ready.”

Before Dean could say anything else, Gabriel was turning and leaving.  
Alone, he walked into the room and found people were making up the bed  
for him. He walked around, passing from the bedroom into a sitting room,  
where he found more people cleaning and preparing things. As he came  
back into the bedroom he began removing his cape. A woman in a long,  
heavy looking dress appeared and with a quick bow, took it from him and  
hung it in a cabinet. When she returned he cocked his head at her so she  
subtly pointed at his crown.

“Would like me to put that away for you, Your Highness?”

“Oh, well, yes.” He removed the crown and passed it to her. She placed  
that on a shelf in the cabinet as well.

It didn’t take long for the servants (he realized finally that that’s what they  
were) to finish making up the bed and tidying up the rooms before they  
were shuffling off and he was alone. He didn’t know what to do with  
himself, but he didn’t have to think very long about it before someone was  
knocking at his door.

He crossed the room to open it, and was mildly surprised to see the king  
standing there. Unsure of the proper protocol, he bowed.

“Your Highness.”

Castiel nodded and stepped into the room and closed the door.

“Why are you wearing that?” He pointed at the bracelet on Dean’s wrist.  
“And where did you get it?”

The man was just as beautiful as Dean had believed he would be, and   
incredibly intense. For a moment he blanked on what to tell the man that  
would be believable.

“Because…,” He crossed his arms and raised his chin defiantly. “Why are  
you wearing one? I assume you have something to hide too.”

Castiel growled and snatched the bracelet off Dean’s wrist. He tossed it  
aside and grabbed him by the back of his neck, dragging him forward so he  
could scent him.

“Alpha, not Beta!” He gasped. Dean froze, not sure if that was a good  
reaction or not. Castiel scented him again, deeper this time, shoving him  
back against the wall in the process. It was intense, and arousing, though  
Dean worked hard to tamper his attraction down. Finally Castiel stepped  
back, but only a foot. He looked Dean in the eye.

“Why are you here?”

“I am seeking sanctuary.” Dean replied weakly. Castiel still had a hold on  
the back of his neck.

“Sanctuary. Winchester was destroyed over a year ago, conquered by Sir  
Richard’s men. I heard nothing of a Prince Dean. I knew not that King  
John even had a son.”

“Well, he did. Two, to be exact. I don’t know what became of my brother  
Samuel though.” Dean’s heart was racing but he was aroused by this  
display of aggression, and he hated himself for it. It was common for  
Alphas and Omegas to display aggression during mating rituals, as the  
Alpha attempted to dominate and mount the Omega. Of course there was a  
whole lot less of that in Dean’s time than what there had been in the past.  
Which was where he was now. God this was confusing.

“How did you escape capture? Or being killed?” Castiel demanded.

“I wasn’t home when it happened, and by the time I received word of what  
had happened, it was too late. I did not return home. Instead, I sought out  
the help of a witch and hid myself. It’s safer this way.”

It sounded plausible in Dean’s head, he just wasn’t sure he’d explained it  
with enough confidence to sound believable.

“Mmm.” Castiel stepped back fully and crossed his arms. He studied Dean  
as if he were an germ under a microscope. It was unnerving, and yet, there  
was something in the king’s gaze that hinted at his own arousal.

“Mmm?” Dean dared to ask.

“It would seem that we are truemates.” Castiel went so far as to purse his  
lips, but Dean knew he wasn’t upset about it. He licked his lips just to see  
how the king would react, and as predicted, the man tracked the movement  
with his eyes before meeting Dean’s gaze once more.

“How is that possible if you’re an Alpha too?” He cocked an eyebrow,  
daring the king to contradict him.

“I don’t know yet if I can trust you.” Castiel began pacing. Dean took the  
opportunity to check the man out as he moved from the door to the window  
and back again.

“I am no danger to you or your kingdom, I promise.” Dean tugged at the  
collar to his fancy robes as he watched the king. They were heavy, and he  
wanted out of them.

“But I do not know that.” Castiel countered.

“I would never endanger my truemate, if you truly are mine. I’ve searched  
for mine since I first presented. Will you show me?” Dean held his hand  
out, hoping the king would trust him.

“Winchester was an ally.” The king said absently as he finally stopped  
pacing. He walked over to Dean, eyeing the hand he was being offered.  
“But I know for certain the king did not have a son.”

Dean dropped his hand and sighed. “That’s because the John Winchester  
who is my father is from a different time. I was born in 1994, to John and  
Mary Winchester. I arrived here with the help of a witch whose ancestor  
was a sorceress named Rowena. If you wish me to leave, I’ll return to my  
time, but I will miss you, and mourn the bond that could have been.”

“I must speak to Rowena.” Castiel dashed for the door. “Do not leave this  
room!”

Dean watched him leave with a heavy heart. Was the reason he’d felt so  
drawn here because Castiel was his truemate? How odd that his truemate  
would not be in his own time, but here, 500 some years in the past.  
Frustrated at being told to stay here, in a room with nothing to do, he  
removed his robes, shedding all of the excess layers until he was down to  
the shirt, pants, and tights. Then he threw himself on the bed. Definitely  
wasn’t memory foam but it was still pretty comfy. He would bet it was  
down.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but the sound of someone knocking  
brought him back to wakefulness, and he hurried to get the door. To his  
surprise, the king was back, this time with a woman with flaming red hair  
and a familiar smirk. Rowena.

“Hello, deary.” She greeted him.

“Uh, hello. You’re Rowena, right?”

“Aye, that’s my name.” She glided into the room with Castiel trailing after  
her. Dean closed the door and turned to look at them.

“Ok, so you’re going to prove to him that I am from where I say?” Dean  
pulled the watch out. “I have proof.”

“What is that?” Castiel asked, curious about the item Dean was holding out  
in front of him.

“It’s a watch. It tells time.” Dean explained as the king took it.

“I know what a watch is, we do have them, you know.” Castiel shot him a  
dirty look before turning to look at the watch. “We don’t have ones like this  
though.”

“How did you say you got here, deary?” Rowena asked.

“I didn’t. I told King Castiel, but I didn’t tell you.” Dean snipped. He took  
a deep breath and let it out in a rush. “I got here with help from one of your  
descendants, David MacLeod. He’s extremely powerful. He told me to find  
you, that you would help me. That you have the Traveler’s Stone.”

That got a reaction. Her smirk fell away and she became instantly serious.

“David, you say his name is? What spell did he use?”

“I don’t know the language. He just held the stone up, recited the words,  
and a weird sort of lightning bolt appeared. I stepped through and here I   
am.” Dean held his arms out in a sweeping gesture before sitting down on  
the seat at the end of the bed.

“Is he speaking the truth?” Castiel asked.

“I…think he is. Let me see the watch.” She held a hand out and he placed  
the watch in it. She recited some words, again in a language Dean did not  
know, and he watched, fascinated as her eyes began to glow. It didn’t last  
long but when it was over, the smirk was back on her face.

“He’s most definitely telling the truth. It also looks like David was wise to  
cast a spell so our prince here could understand our way of talking.  
Apparently they speak much differently in the future.” She handed the  
watch back to Dean. “Hide that. If it fell into the wrong hands, your life  
would be at risk, as would Castiel’s.”

“Bartholomew, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes. He is my blood but he is also my enemy. He wants my throne.”  
Castiel replied.

“Well, as long as I’m here, that’s not happening.” Dean said. He wasn’t  
exactly up for a sword fight but he could kick the guy’s ass in hand to hand  
combat, so long as they only used their fists. He looked over to see a soft  
smile on the king’s face. It was the first time the man didn’t look so harsh   
and fearsome. God, he was beautiful!

“I will go and make new bracelets for you both. In the meantime, I think  
you should maintain the story of the Winchester castle being overthrown.  
King John was a private man, not many knew his life or whether he had  
children. If everyone thinks he had an Omega son, then that would be  
cause to hide his child away from the world, so no one used him to  
overthrow the king with a forced bonding. You providing sanctuary and  
shelter to Prince Dean would make sense, and it would give you cause to  
send your army in to take the kingdom back from Sir Richard.

“In the meantime, I think you two should get to know one another.  
Intimately, if you know what I mean.” She winked and then glided out the  
door, closing it behind herself. Dean looked over at Castiel and smiled  
when he saw how much the king was blushing.

“I’m not asking you to sleep with me right this second, but I would like to at  
least know your scent.”

Castiel moved closer, his fingers toying with the bracelet before finally  
removing it. The scent of Omega reached Dean’s nose and this time it was  
him that was hurrying to bury his nose against the king’s throat. He  
inhaled deeply.

“How do you hide your heats?” Dean murmured against Castiel’s throat.

“Hunting trips. I hunt quite often, everyone knows this. I only take my  
most trusted advisors with, and my guards, but they keep a distance. I  
bring another Omega with, always, so if my scent carries, they’ll believe it’s  
her, not me. I suppose now though, I’ll have my true Alpha.”

Dean picked Castiel up as though he weighed nothing and dropped him on  
the bed. He climbed up and swung a leg over so he was straddling the king.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I would be  
honored to be your mate.”

Castiel looked up at him in wonder, his eyes blown wide with lust.

“It seems impossible that you exist. How could you be from the future?  
Do…we have children? Are they Alphas?”

“We do have children, three to be exact, and they pave the way for the rest  
of the world and how they will act. Their genders are unimportant, but we  
will have the future king, and sweetheart, he is beautiful. He looks just like  
you, but with blonde hair.” Dean spoke the words softly in between the soft  
kisses he was peppering Castiel’s jaw with. He wanted to get the man out of  
all the robes he was in but he wasn’t sure if the Omega king was up for that.

“Too hot, lord, my heat is here!” Castiel cried as he clawed at his robes.

“Well, we’re in my room, so everyone can believe it’s my heat, and you’re  
helping me through it because we’re truemates.” Dean began undressing  
the king. It took way longer than he wanted, but finally he managed to rid  
the man of all of his clothing, and just in time too, because his body was  
going into overdrive with slick.

“I can’t have my heat here! Everyone will know!” Castiel hissed. Someone  
knocked and Dean had the crazy idea that it was Rowena. He jumped up to  
answer it, against Castiel’s protests, and sure enough there the witch stood.  
She held up two bracelets.

“Hurry and get his on him. It will mask the heat smell this time, I tweaked  
it a bit. I’ll let everyone know that you went into heat, and the king has  
decided to take you as his Omega mate. I’ll see you in three days.” Another  
wink and she was slinking off down the hall again. He closed the door and  
hurried back to the bed.

“Here, put this on.” He got the bracelet onto the Omega’s wrist and  
suddenly the heavy scent of heat pheromones was gone. It took a bit to get  
his own on, but once it was in place, everything changed. Castiel was still in  
heat, but he smelled of Alpha, and it was rather disappointing. Dean   
stripped his own shirt off and sniffed his arm. He smelled of Omega.   
Looking down it seemed that the bracelets only hid the scent, nothing   
more, because Castiel was still leaking slick heavily, and Dean had a raging   
hard on, complete with knot starting to form.

“Please, Dean, I’ve never…but I need you!” Castiel begged. Dean hurried to  
get out of the rest of his clothing, and then he was as naked as his soon to  
be mate.

“I promise I will take care of you, now and always.” Dean said as he slid in.  
He’d never had heat sex before but despite the begging and the insane  
amount of slick, it didn’t feel that different. He figured the bracelets had  
something to do with that. It was a good thing he’d slept with all genders  
and that the scent of an Alpha beneath him didn’t bother him.

“Harder, please!” Castiel begged. He clawed at Dean’s back, trying to drag  
him closer, so Dean obliged, thrusting harder, faster, as he shared his first  
kiss with his mate, his Omega.

“I want for your heats after this to have no barriers between us. No  
bracelets.” Dean growled as he deepened his thrusts. His knot was so close  
to swelling, it was already beginning to catch. A few more thrusts and it  
swelled completely, locking them together. He sighed as he collapsed on  
top of his Omega. Castiel had come hard between them, and he looked as  
blissfully happy as Dean currently felt.

“That was wonderful, I hadn’t realized mating could feel so good.” Castiel  
sighed as Dean turned them onto their sides so they were facing each other.

“This was your first time?” Dean asked. Castiel’s pleased smile faltered.

“Was it not yours as well?”

Oh, how to answer that question!

“Well, I come from a different time. People don’t always choose to look for  
their truemates, or even for any mate. I presented at 15, and I felt the need  
to search for mine. I looked everywhere for you, but I could not find you in  
my time. I…was with a woman, for almost a year, but I couldn’t love her  
the way I wanted to. So she left me. I searched after that for you, but I  
guess I settled, because the longer I looked, the less hope I had that I’d find  
you. Until I found David’s shop, and I saw a painting of the castle and the  
forests around it. When I looked it up and saw paintings of you, I think my  
heart knew. So no, this was not my first time, but it will be only you for the  
rest of my life.”

Castiel seemed appeased by that and snuggled closer, tucking his face in  
against the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I need to make an announcement after my heat has ended, that I have  
taken a mate. You will need to wear my bite, and it will need to be visible  
for all to see at the ceremony.”

“I’m good with that. You just need to tell me what to do and where to be,  
and I’ll be there.” Dean kissed his lover’s head, breathing in his scent. It  
was quite pleasant for Alpha pheromones.

“When shall we bond? Tonight?” Castiel asked. “I can already feel my next one starting.”

“On the last day, it will strengthen our bond and I will claim you as mine,  
but you will also claim me as yours.” Dean was content to stroke his fingers  
through his Omega’s hair, and Castiel seemed to like it, if his purring was  
any indication.

“I will get pregnant from this mating?”

“I don’t know, but we will have pups. They’ll be more beautiful than  
anything you’ve ever seen.” Dean thought of the beautiful children they  
were going to have, and he was excited. He’d found his mate, his love, the  
other half of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Mating was fantastic, and they went at it more like rabbits than wolves for the next two and a half days, until the last wave of Castiel’s heat.  When they were sure his scent would not carry past the room, they removed the bracelets and Dean took great joy in claiming Castiel as his mate.  Castiel laid his own claim, and then he called for a cleanup of the room, and for a bath to be drawn. 

 

“I’m pregnant, I am certain.  My heats last longer than this.  We must rely on Rowena’s magic to protect us, and to protect our pup.”  Castiel was already rubbing at his belly, radiating joy and happiness. Dean was on board to have pups, he just wasn’t sure how that was going to happen without hospitals and modern medicine.  In ancient times, like this, wolves delivered their pups in their wolf form, and no real assistance was needed outside of their immediate pack who protected and helped to nurture the pups. 

 

“Should we leave to have them?  It might not be safe to have them here, not while they are nursing.  They’ll grow fast and be done nursing in a season.  Then we just need to teach them to call me daddy, and you papa.”  Dean moved across the tub and pulled Cas around until he was pressed against his chest instead of sitting across from him.  He placed his hands on his mate’s stomach, threading their fingers together.  There was no way to be sure yet that they were with pups, but he had the advantage of having read his and Castiel’s entire life story in vivid detail.  The only part he didn’t like was knowing when they were going to die.  If it wasn’t this heat that caught, it was definitely going to be the next one, of that he was sure.  Their first pup was to come in the fall of this year.

 

“We will go to the southern castle for the winter, just as I do every year.  My army is large enough to allow me to have both castles protected when I am away from here.  We’ll take only essential people, and Rowena will assist with the birth.  We’ll make the announcement before we leave that you’re to give birth to our pup.  Do…you think you can nurse?  Can Alphas do that?”  Castiel asked.

 

“I have no idea, but I have the sneaky suspicion that Rowena can make it happen.  I’ll smell like an Omega to our pups, so naturally they’ll seek me out for food.  We’ll figure it out.”  Dean was sure they could figure it all out before their pup arrived.

 

“Here is the truly hard part; I’ll need you to act submissive in my presence, and in the presence of other royalty.  I shall treat you as my equal in all matters, but other kingdoms are not as accepting of Omegas, and I cannot be seen as weak.  If I am, they’ll attack.”

 

“I told you, I’ll protect you, in all matters.  If submission is what you need from me, submission is what I’ll give.  I would like to learn to yield my sword though.  That thing is heavy!”

 

Castiel laughed and tilted his head back so he could catch the Alpha’s lips in a tender kiss.

 

“Of course.  In fact, I’ll teach you myself.  Do you know how to ride a horse?”

 

“Not really.  I haven’t been on one in years.  When can we shift?”  Dean wondered.

 

‘Whenever we like.  Did you wish to shift today?”

 

“Maybe.  I haven’t gotten to freely shift in years.  I miss it.”  Dean admitted.

 

“Then I will take you on a hunt this afternoon.  I could go for some pheasant, or turkey.”  Castiel decided.  Dean already knew he could and would fall in love with this king, this beautiful Omega forced to live as an Alpha just to protect his kingdom.  He wrapped his arms around the man even more and kissed the mating bite he’d left on Castiel’s shoulder.  In his world, he’d have been considered old already for not having found a mate.  Most found theirs not long after presenting. 

 

“How old are you, Cas?”

 

“Cas?”  Castiel smiled.  “I am 29.”

 

“At what age do most people mate here?  Are we considered old?”

 

“Old?  Certainly not.  People seek out their truemates and do not mate until they find them.  I find that I am quite pleased that you are mine.  You are very handsome, even if you speak strangely.  Are all from your time as handsome as you?”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh.  “Uh, yeah, but most are better looking.”

 

“I find that to be impossible.  It cannot be true.”  Castiel shook his head.  Dean appreciated the compliment, even as round about as it was.  His mate thought he was attractive, and that was good enough for him.

 

“What do you think we’ll have?  The next king, or perhaps queen?”  Castiel asked as he rubbed at his stomach again.

 

“Do you really want to know?”  Dean asked “Or would you prefer to be surprised?”

 

“Mmm, I want to know.”

 

“It’s a boy.  We will name him John, after my father.  It’s in the history books.  We’ll call him Jack though.”

 

Castiel’s scent emitted pure joy.  “A king.  This pleases me.”

 

Dean didn’t want to tell him their pups were all going to be Omegas, not if it ruined this moment.

 

“He’s beautiful, Cas.  Dark blonde hair, your blue eyes.  He looks just like you.  Then we have a girl, Emma.  She has even paler blonde hair, and your eyes as well.  Our last pup is another girl.  We will name her Claire.  She will be the first to carry that name, and she is beautiful as well.  Curly blonde hair, blue eyes.  I don’t know where all of them get their hair, but they’re so gorgeous, they’ll take your breath away.  They did for me.”

 

Castiel was overjoyed, to hear how beautiful their pups were, but that they all lived.

 

“And Jack, he becomes king?”

 

“Yes, and he will rule with compassion and honor.  He’s a good king; fair and respected by his people.”  Dean replied.

 

“Good, this is good.”

 

“His daughter Elizabeth ascends after him.  She is just as compassionate and fair as her father and while she does have to deal with a war, she wins.  Our bloodline will produce the current Queen of England.  Her name is Elizabeth, and she’s been on the throne for like, 75 years now.  Her son Charles will take the throne when she’s gone, then his son William.  After William will be George.  I don’t know who comes after George.”

 

“You’re saying that our bloodline will continue all the way to, what year was it where you came from, again?”  Castiel asked.

 

“It’s 2018.”

 

“It survives all the way to 2018?  I find that to be wondrous.”  Castiel sat forward and turned to look at him.  “We need to wash up before the water cools any further.  Help me wash my back?”

 

The rest of the bath was spent cleaning one another, sharing sweet kisses and hand jobs before finally getting out.  Once they were dressed, their breakfast was brought to them, and they ate it quickly before Castiel left to make the announcement that they were mated.  That required tracking down Rowena first.  Dean went in search of the library and the journal he would write his story down in.  He found it and a series of blank journals stacked on a shelf.  The moment he saw the one with the rose stamped into the leather cover, he knew he’d found it.  Taking that, a blotter of ink and a feather back to his room, he sat down to begin journaling his life.

 

_My name is Dean Winchester and this is my story.  As fantastic as it sounds, it’s all true.  It started when I walked into an occult shop on May 14 th, 2018…_

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments, they are always very much appreciated.


End file.
